


Field of Scabious

by sexualmish



Series: Let's AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: LETS AU GC, M/M, also kory, angsty angst, im dead lmao, pie will like this, they made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualmish/pseuds/sexualmish
Summary: Sooooo given the fact that I couldn't finish my drawing for Flower of the day, I wrote a little thing for let's AU sub event #2 PLEASE ENJOY AND DONT KILL ME THANKS





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo given the fact that I couldn't finish my drawing for Flower of the day, I wrote a little thing for let's AU sub event #2 PLEASE ENJOY AND DONT KILL ME THANKS

"Tetsurou Kuroo", tender words spoken from your mouth that night still echo in my head, "you're the man that I love, the man that I admire, the man that I wanna wake up with every morning until the end of my life, the man who gives me so much for the little that I give back. Will you be my husband till death do us part?" I still remember these words and how sweet they rang in my ears before I leaned down to kiss you while you were on one knee asking for my hand, I never said yes but we both knew what the answer was. I still remember how the stars shined around the crescent moon in the huge field of scabious where we used to hang out all the time because we could sit there and not worry about being seen. I remember how you straddled me, smiling softly, whispering sweet nothings to me, looking into my eyes as if it was another wonder of the world, foreheads touching, hands intertwined.. how romantic.  
I've never known you to be a romantic guy though, I thought you didn't like anything about being a gross affectionate couple but without knowing, you were making our couple the sappiest one ever, with your occasional surprises and the cheesy things you say when we're alone, or the plans you make for our future.. How ironic.  
Morisuke Yaku, the cold guy, the intimidating shorty, the brute, my soon to be husband, why did you have to go? This ring feels cold around my finger, our bed feels empty, I know you're not there but I still leave your side of the bed clean and ready for you to just throw yourself in it after a long, tiring day at work, wanting to hear you complain, craving your touch, your kisses, your cuddles, your heat, the smell of your shampoo in your freshly washed hair, longing for your presence, still hoping for you to come back.. How pathetic.  
I miss your voice yelling at me when I make a mess in the kitchen trying to cook for you or when I feed the cat candies, you say they're bad for him but he enjoys them! Do you remember that time when we bought ice cream and walked along the beach? When you told me that the ideal marriage would be on the beach because we could play volley ball right after, you really do love volley ball, I would even say that you love it more than you love me but you didn't have the chance to say it, did you?.. How sad.  
I feel so lonely sitting on this field without you by my side, the colours that used to be so bright then look so monotone now blue, yellow, pink, purple, why can't I see these colours? Why is everything grey Morisuke will I ever hear you telling me that I'm a silly man again? Will I ever get hit on the back of my head for being impolite in public? Will I ever witness you showing off your awesome libero skills when we go to the beach again? Will I ever hear you yell at the TV when a libero misses their chance to shine and laugh at your eagerness to see other succeed? I wonder, are you happy up there? Can you hear me? Can my words reach you? So many questions left unanswered, so many plans we haven't had the chance to follow so many possibilities we won't be able to choose from, a path that you could not follow— that WE could not follow.. how unfortunate.  
You are gone and I am sitting alone in this field of scabious, but why do I feel your presence why do I feel like you're here caressing my cheek, straddling me again just like the day you proposed to me and made me the happiest man on earth, just like the day you died and killed me inside along with you. Why do I feel like you're with me, following me, I can't take more mornings without you, please let this be a nightmare. Tell me that I will wake up anytime soon and look at the other side of the bed only to find your beautiful body laying down next to me peacefully sleeping, your chest rising then falling slowly with the sun light scattered across your bare skin, blond hair shining bright, golden locks looking soft as fur, our cat cuddled up against your chest, purring.  
Morisuke Yaku, the man who taught me to love unconditionally, I will always remember you. Morisuke Yaku, the man who stole my heart, please do remember me wherever you are.


End file.
